


What is this?

by Yukki1



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2020-07-24 23:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20022685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukki1/pseuds/Yukki1
Summary: Mayacraft: Also what is this hina?Not hh-chan: Hell.





	1. In the beginning god said boppin

**Author's Note:**

> 🅱oppin: hina  
> Leave me alone.: Sayo  
> Mayacraft: maya  
> Eatdatpussy420: moca  
> Not hh-chan: ran  
> ( ´-ω-): rinko  
> The gay: tae  
> I fucking hate all of you: arisa  
> Chisato: chisato  
> Marumountain: aya  
> Lisacookie:3: lisa  
> Kirakira: kasumi  
> I wish for death: misaki  
> Smiley:D: kokoro  
> Hakanai: kaoru  
> Hagu: hagumi  
> Pls let me be kaorus replacement: tomoe  
> Minato: yukina

🅱oppin added Leave me alone., Marumountain, and 22 others to the chat 

🅱oppin named the chat 🅱oppin 🅱irls

Leave me alone.: Why. 

🅱oppin: what is it onee-chan??? :))) 

Leave me alone.: Goodbye.

Leave me alone. Left the chat 

Eatdatpussy420: sad 

Mayacraft: f 

Mayacraft: Also what is this hina?

Not hh-chan: Hell. 

( ´-ω-):o-oh...the notifications from this chat messed my gaming up...T∆T 

Eatdatpussy420: wow i wish i was a gaymer girl

Eatdatpussy420: ran if i was a gaymer girl would you buy my bath water

Not hh-chan: I'm not answering that 

The gay: gay 

Mayacraft: Why are there so many people actually talking it's 3am 

Mayacraft: And i can't tell who anyone is with these names 

🅱oppin: guess you'll have to guess!!>:D

I fucking hate all of you: What the fuck why did you decide to blow up my phone at 3am

Eatdatpussy420: yeah it's 3am u been smokin dat pack?

Mayacraft: Hina?

Mayacraft: She probably fell asleep, or sayo took her phone from her for adding her

I fucking hate all of you: The latter makes more sense tbh

Mayacraft: Well maybe we should go to bed then too

Mayacraft: Good night everyone!

6:37 AM

Chisato: What is the meaning of this, Hina?

Marumountain: She's probably asleep she was up at 3am afterall!

Chisato: I know aya, I'm just concerned she's going to sleep through band practice as we're having it early today.

Chisato: Although I'm sure she could miss a few practices due to her skill..

Marumountain: Hina you should still hurry up!

Eatdatpussy420: are u in the wrong chat lolz

Marumountain: huh?

Marumountain Waaaaa I didn't even recognize this was a different chat!!

Eatdatpussy: dumb bich 

🅱oppin: don't say that about my gf she's just forgetful >:((((

Marumountain: Hina did you even read any of what chisato and i said?

🅱oppin: nope!

Chisato: Sigh. Just don't be late again or else.

🅱oppin: can't guarantee anythin

11:16 AM

Lisacookie:3: Oh did i miss anything?

Kirakira: GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD MORNING

Lisacookie:3: ?

The gay: gay

I wish for death: Oh no not another one of these

Smiley:D: What's the matter misaki?!?!?!?????!!????😀😀😀😀🐻

I wish for death: help

Chisato: I would help you if i could. I have my own autistic ball of energy to attend to.

Hakanai: good morning my little kittens~

Chisato: Make that two.

Hakanai: good morning my sweet chisato~

Chisato: Goodbye.

I want death: Why don't i think of that

Hagu: Think of what???!:D

I want death: not again

Kirakira: :o HagUUU YOU'RE HERE TOO????

Hagu: KaA-KUN Y OURE HERE???!!?!?!?!?!!!!!:00000

Kirakira: YOO HAGUU WAS POPPIN

Hagu: NOTHING MUCH KAABRO

Kirakira: THAT'S PRETTY SWEET HAGUBRO

I fucking hate all of you: please stop this autism it's killing me

Hagu: AA-CHAN!!!!!!!!:DDDDDD

I fucking hate all of you: misaki please fucking help me she's almost worse than kasumi

I want death: sorry can't help you

I fucking hate all of you: fuck you

Kirakira: ARISA YOU'RE HERE TOO???:OOOOOO

I fucking hate all of you: please dear god send help

The gay: gay

Smiley:D: misakiiiiiiiiiii wanna go to the park today with me and michelle!!!!!?????????😀😀😀😀😀😀🐻🐻🐻

I want death: brb

Pls let me be kaorus replacement: rip brave soldier 

I fucking hate all of you: i salute to you 

Kirakira: hey arisa can i come over today????????:o

I fucking hate all of you: you already broke into my house last night

Kirakira: oh yeah LOL

Kirakira WAIT I DIDNT BREAK IN GRANDMA LET ME IN

Minato: .....Excuse me? Hikawa-san what is the meaning of this?

Not hh-chan: lol no response try again bitch

12:49 PM

Marumountain added Leave me alone. to the chat

Marumountain: I'm sorry hina told me to...

Leave me alone.: I'll be right back.


	2. I can explain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are back more dumb shit happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Names (UPDATED)  
> 🅱oppin: hina  
> Leave me alone.: Sayo  
> Mayacraft: maya  
> Eatdatpussy420: moca  
> Not hh-chan: ran  
> ( ´-ω-): rinko  
> The gay: tae  
> I fucking hate all of you: arisa  
> Chisato: chisato  
> Marumountain: aya  
> Lisacookie:3: lisa  
> Kirakira: kasumi  
> I wish for death: misaki  
> Smiley:D: kokoro  
> Hakanai: kaoru  
> Hagu: hagumi  
> Pls let me be kaorus replacement: tomoe  
> Minato: yukina  
> Xx_DarkLordOfTheAbyss_xX: ako  
> H1mar1: himari

9:37 PM

Minato: I dont know how to say this but i think i might have feelings for you. I know i dont seem the type to care much about love as i am very focused on music, and im not; i just cant help it. I fell in love with you. I wanted to convey my feelings to you, i don't think you feel the same way however; i had to tell you.

[ Minato deleted 1 message ]

Minato: Wrong chat....

Xx_DarkLordOfTheAbyss_xX: LMAO yukina i didn't know you could talk like that XDDD

Lisacookie:3: Ah... Ako please dont bully her it was a mistake...

Xx_DarkLordOfTheAbyss_xX: lmao who was that for

Xx_DarkLordOfTheAbyss_xX: @Minato

Xx_DarkLordOfTheAbyss_xX: LOL No response xD

Minato: Please leave me alone right now...

Lisacookie:3: Ako please... She is actually sobbing right now....

Xx_DarkLordOfTheAbyss_xX: lmao sorry but who was it for i promise ako wont tell!!

( ´-ω-): Ako why did you stop playing? I had to finish the mission without you....( ´△｀)

Xx_DarkLordOfTheAbyss_xX: im sorry rinrin!!! But yukina posted a confession in here on accident 

( ´-ω-): Eh?! Minato-san i didn't realized you liked someone but who is it?

Xx_DarkLordOfTheAbyss_xX: THATS WHAT I WANT TO KNOW

Lisacookie:3: Guys please stop talking about this here now everyones going to know

I fucking hate all of you: yeah i dont fucking care but the notifs are murdering my phone im trying to watch YouTube

Xx_DarkLordOfTheAbyss_xX: ill stop talking about it if you tell me who it was for @Minato

Minato: Ako, please leave me alone im trying to not kill myself.

Xx_DarkLordOfTheAbyss_xX: lmao sorry but im still curious 

Not hh-chan: iM DEFINITELY FUCKING CURIOUS HAHA FUCKING MINATO YOU'RE SO STUPID

Minato: Mitake-san i hope you know you are blocked.

Not hh-chan: coward

Minato: I wont say it until mitake-san leaves.

Not hh-chan: okay just rude but understandable

Xx_DarkLordOfTheAbyss_xX: Please leave!!

Not hh-chan: no

🅱oppin: i can fix that! :D

[ 🅱oppin removed Not hh-chan from the chat ]

Xx_DarkLordOfTheAbyss_xX: thank you hina!!!

🅱oppin: hehe im curious too tell us @Minato

Minato: Fine.

Minato: I can't, she's in here.

Xx_DarkLordOfTheAbyss_xX: pleaseeeeee you said you would though besides if she sees this she'll know right!!! :(

Minato: I suppose you're right...

Lisacookie:3: C'mon yukina! You can do this! Just like we practiced!

Xx_DarkLordOfTheAbyss_xX: WAIT LMAO LISA YOU HELPED HER? IT ALL MAKES SENSE NOW

Lisacookie:3: Yes

🅱oppin: okay everyone shut up @Minato who is it

Minato: Toyama...san...

🅱oppin: LMAOOO BRB TELLING KASUMI

Leave me alone.: Minato-san, I can't believe you of all people would partake in such acts as 'love'.

Minato: Nows not the time Hikawa-san, i need you to beat a certain someone up for me.

Leave me alone.: Oh, with pleasure.

🅱oppin: help

The gay: gay

4:28 AM

( ´-ω-): That was a good raid right ako?

Xx_DarkLordOfTheAbyss_xX: you did amazing rinrin!!!! I wish i was as good as you!!! I wish i could wield the shepherds staff....its so op

( ´-ω-): Agreed! I cant believe i actually got it... It took hours of grinding but its finally in my grasp...(⌒0⌒)／~~

Pls let me be kaorus replacement: ako...why are you up at 4 in. the. mother. flippin. morning.

Xx_DarkLordOfTheAbyss_xX: ah...onee-chan...i cant explain!!! I lost track of time!!!

Pls let me be kaorus replacement: sure...I'll let you slide this time.. Im currently a bit busy...

Xx_DarkLordOfTheAbyss_xX: o-ok? I guess ill sleep then gn rinrin!!!

( ´-ω-): gn ako!! I'll be pulling another all nighter i guess... Too late to sleep now..

Pls let me be kaorus replacement: rinko i don't think that's healthy... But whatever

H1mar1: Guys why is tomoe dming me at 4 in the morning

H1mar1: o hi tomoe!!

Pls let me be kaorus replacement: himari...do you always do that whenever someone dms you?

H1mar1: what do you mean? :o

Pls let me be kaorus replacement: ah never mind, just look at your damn dms

H1mar1: okay!

6:52 AM

Chisato: I thought this group chat was as aya says 'dead' i wonder what happened..

Hakanai: Ah but so is life, it rebirthed and became so very...fleeting.

Chisato: gtg sorry. 

Hakanai: Goodbye my little kitten~~~

I wish for death: I wish this stayed dead god no please no

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY I NEVER POSTED ANOTHER CHAPTER TO THIS I HIGHKEY FORGOT ABOUT THIS AAAAGHH but here we are

**Author's Note:**

> I made this off the top of my head and wrote whatever came into my mind so its so sloppy im sorry sksksksk


End file.
